This invention relates to a system for determining the orientation and position of a helmet, and, more particularly, an electromagnetic arrangement especially suited for determining the orientation and position of a helmet such as that worn by the pilot of an aircraft as he visually follows a target.
The system involves a control apparatus for sensing the orientation of a helmet, particularly for the pilot of an aircraft, to control various functions of the vehicle in which the helmet is worn based upon the target at which the wearer is looking. For example, the orientation of the helmet may be used to control the direction of fire for a Gatling gun on a helicopter, to input target location data into the guidance systems of air-to-air or air-to-ground missiles and/or to aid the radar system of an aircraft in locking on to a selected target. The helmet may include a reticle generator used by the pilot to visually line up the target so that the helmet will follow his head movements.